1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support systems for structures such as mobile homes, trailers and the like, and more particularly, to an improved height adjustable and stable design thereof.
2. Prior Art
Even in mild earthquakes, structures such a mobile homes and trailers are frequently severely damaged. Such structures may be shaken from their fragil piers, which may even smash upward through the floors, causing extensive interior damage and possibly injury to occupants. Sewer, gas and electric lines can also rupture as the structures roll forward on their wheels or tires, bending and crushing the piers beneath them as they crash to the ground. Similar devastation can occur as a result of tornados, hurricanes or abnormally high winds. There are several devices currently available designed to better anchor and support such structures to avoid such damage. However, it is believed that none of the available systems is able to adequately satisfy all the important criteria for such a support which are indicated below.
Of course, the most important feature is strength. Ideally, such strength should be combined with simplicity such that the device is easy to handle and not overly cumbersome. It is also desired that the height of each individual support be adjustable. This is because frequently after such support systems are installed, there will be uneven settling of the ground beneath the structure. In order to maintain the structure in a level configuration, it is necessary to be able to adjust the height individually of each support member in a system without the necessity of removing the structure from the support system. As a further feature, it is desired to to be able to secure such a support system to an I-beam or a J-beam. This is because most mobile homes and trailers come equiped with a frame of such beams on the underside thereof.
There are some devices available which meet one or two of these criteria, but none which fully satisfy all of the criteria of stength, adjustability, and convenience of use.
An example of such a prior art device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,231 to Kilborn. The device taught by this patent is height adjustable and will attach to the frame of a mobile home. However, the device comprises only a single support column with a single guy-rod. This structure is not as strong as is frequently desired or necessary, nor does it provide much resistance to swaying.
Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,024 to Warnke. The device taught by this patent is actually not height adjustable while it is attached to the structure that it is supporting. Also, it shares the deficiency of the Kilborn patent in that it is not very strong for its size and not particularly resistant to sway.
A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,548 to Russel. The support structure disclosed therein, is strong for its size. However, the height may not be adjusted readily and there is no teaching of a separate support structure for adding to already existent mobile homes.
As can be seen, none of the above prior art devices is able to provide the necessary strength while being simple and easy to use with the height of individual support members being adjustable while the device is in use.